This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic device component mounting features that enhance the performance of electronic devices.
Electronic devices include components such as cameras. These components are typically mounted to housing structures.
Electronic devices with features such as these may have shortcomings. For example, component mounting structures in existing devices may not be robust or compact enough.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device structures.